This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objective I. Extend our current research team recruiting postdoctoral candidates, and enhancing their careers through a comprehensive developmental program AIM 1. Identify and recruit three suitable candidates. AIM 2. Develop a research project and plan for each candidate from the current needs of the research group with consultation between the candidate and the PIs. Objective II. Establish the organizational structure necessary to enhance the research and the funding of the Nef Pathogenesis Group (NPG). AIM 1. Establish an HIV/AIDS Pathogenesis Advisory Subcommittee. AIM 2. Build research support for the group activities. AIM 3. Organize the various components of HIV research at MSM AIM 4. Enhance our current proteomics and imaging capability to support research of the Pathogenesis group. Research Focus: Understanding the Role Played by and Mechanisms Underlying HIV-1 Nef's Pathogenic Effects Leading to AIDS.